Pacific rim 2 reawakening of the King and the Kaiju war begins anew
by Drago Master
Summary: a sequel to Pacific Rim with Godzilla being establised in the universe


Pacific Rim 2 the King's reawakening the Kaiju war begins anew

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or Pacific Rim

Setting: The event of this story takes place 2 years after the events of Pacific Rim along with the Godzilla (1954).

(Track 1 Godzilla! from Godzilla 2014 by ALEXANDRE DESPLAT)

Story: After the events of Pacific Rim Hannibal Chau returns to his Black Market in the ruins of Hong Kong after he retrieved his shoe he started to plan on what he was going to do next since The Breach had been closed he had been thinking of a contingency plan so he decided to move to a secret facility he had constructed during the Kaiju war which contained a secret project his genetic scientist money can buy to create a monster he could control. Afterward a helicopter had come to pick up Hannibal Chau to take him to the secret facility which housed his experiment.

March 5th 2026 in the Marianas Trench On the surface over the Trench a ship called the Glomar Explorer was recovering old nuclear reactors that were disposed of before the breach had opened up releasing Kaiju but when the ship was starting to retrieve the core a giant Earthquake started to shake the entire area at the same time giant Earthquakes where happening around the Pacific Rim underneath the ocean giant rock formations also started to shake but about a few meters away a giant tail started to rise then descend but then the rock formation started to move and then another section of smaller Rock formations started to rise after the Earthquake had stopped but the ocean around the ship started mysteriously to glow then the ship was being swallowed by the sea before the crew could call for help the as the ship sank to the bottom of the ocean a silhouette of a Giant Monster that hasn't been seen had returned and let loose a mighty roar underwater to announce its return.

(End Track 1 Theme)

The year is May 1st 2027 it has been 2 years since the War of man and Kaiju had ended but the world has become imbalanced with recent events in 2026 the previous President had been replaced after a Major Earthquake had happened March 5th 2026 which spread around the Pacific and all the Costal walls had collapsed killing thousands of people with Alaska taking the minor damage even though the wall was destroyed most of the other cities which the U.N took responsibilities for constructing it so all of the Costal walls were taken down and instead the funding in the Costal Walls went into the Jaeger Program but there was arguments between the Great Britain representative and the new Marshal Hercules Hansen who was once the copilot in Striker Eureka to his son Chuck Hansen. He is now in charge of the Jaeger Program with Colonel Gondo as his second in command and Ops Choi Tendo. There biggest arguments were reconstructing old MARK 1 Jaegers like Coyote Tango and building new Jaegers like Gipsy Danger 2. That reconstructing MARK 1 Jaegers is cheaper than building MARK 3-5 Jaegers. In the middle of the Pacific Ocean a Japanese fishing boat is attacked by an unknown shark formation with the crew trying to send a message to Japan but sadly they couldn't make contact The Japanese government contacts the U.N (United Nations) informing them of what has recently happened so they have sent a search party to investigates. Marshal Herc expresses that it could be another Breach has opened along with a new Kaiju attacking and requests that they should finish construction of Gipsy Danger 2 however Great Britain minster wishes that the Mark 1 Jaegers gets reconstructed. The Russian Minister watching the argument in secret was having a new Jaeger being built to be prepared. To prevent any more arguments the president allows Marshal Herc to send out a recon plane to find any new breach along with continue working on Gipsy Danger 2 and reconstruct the Mark 1 Jaegers. After the he had received his orders Marshal Herc sits down in his office wondering what kind of Kaiju could do this because from his past experiences with Kaiju none of them have done this before. While a recon plane was investigating if another Breach had opened in the south Pacific another ship is sent to investigate only to meet the same fate.

4 Months later

September 5th 2027 An American submarine is transporting a new nuclear reactor to the Tokyo Shatterdome for the Jaeger Programs. They have gotten recent reports of an unknown Kaiju attack in the ocean but the captain is ready for anything until sonar has picked up an unknown signature heading towards them they fire torpedoes at it at first they thought they had gotten it until sonar reported that the target is 80 meters above them at first the captain commands the submarine to descend by 300 meters but as the submarine descends the target descends just as they do until it was too late and the submarine felt it was struck by something. Water was leaking into the submarine the captain gave orders to surface as the crew agrees but the water was filling up the submarine. On the outside of the submarine the sub makes contact with something trying to grab it and explodes. Meanwhile after the submarines destruction Marshal Hercules gets a call from Japan that the submarine transporting the Nuclear Reactor was destroyed the prime minister of Japan will inform him of what they have found out. Marshal Herc has in the past four months been recruiting some old fellow scientists Dr. Newton Geiszler and Dr. Hermann Gottlieb and Professor Akira Yamane but after what has recently happened he plans to recruit some old Jaeger pilots but he was hoping it was an accident instead of another Kaiju possible being the same unknown kaiju that had attacked the Glomar Explorer and the recent fishing vessels in the past months.

In Osaka Mako Mori and Raleigh Becket have got married 3 months after the war between Man and Kaiju they spend their mornings with a little bit of coffee and some breakfast even though there isn't any Kaiju attacks they still continued training Raleigh was concerned about Mako because she has been having morning sickness for the past week which at first they were going to the hospital but she said she was okay. When it was 12:30 a knock was at their door they opened it revealing Marshal Hercules Hansen coming to see them to catch up on old times but Marshal Herc ask them if they wanted to if they would return to the Jaeger Program but he informs them of what is happening before the giant earthquake had happened the Glomar Explorer was recovering old nuclear reactors that the UN had disposed of before the breach opened and was retrieving them to build new power plants however after the giant Earthquake the ship had been destroyed and in recent months multiple fishing vessels have been destroyed the same way as the Glomar Explorer but what has recently happened is that while we were building new Jaegers including Gipsy Danger 2. The submarine was transporting a new nuclear reactor to power Gipsy Danger 2 but the submarine was destroyed. Marshal Herc informs them that it could be a new Kaiju or another Breach has opened up but no new Breach has been opened. So he was hoping that if they wished to return they will be welcomed and there payment would be better if not he understands. Mako and Raleigh both tell him that we will discuss it then we'll give you an answer. Marshal Herc accepts what there dissension will be. After the Marshal leaves Raleigh and Mako begin thinking about what they should do should they not return and many inexperience pilots would be killed along with civilians being killed or should they return to battling a new Kaiju along with protecting the world again. Meanwhile in a secret facility Hannibal Chau was looking at his secret project through a window he was looking at a creature he reversed engineered through every Kaiju DNA including the Kaiju he had drifted with before. He lowers his head and see's that his creature had laid 2 dozen eggs. He smirked at his experiment which let out small growls but he noticed one of the eggs had hatched to which his eyes followed a small trail leading to a big hole that his research team was looking through. They follow where the hole leads and it leads outside into the forest and foot prints leading towards the Ocean Hannibal Chau was a little shocked that some of the eggs hatched but was concerned about the hole so he requested his team to bury the hole. The Next Day Raleigh and Mako called Marshal Herc to let him know that they will return Marshal understands their sacrifice for combat he has sent a chopper. While Dr Hermann is studying the times of these strange incidents Dr. Akira Yamane was looking into what kind of Kaiju are they dealing with when he was looking into old files of Japan's history of scientist till he came across a book with a journal written by his Great Grandfather Dr Kyohei Yamane which had information about a monster based off an Island myth called Gojira which got both Yamane and Newt interested enough to look into this Gojira's History. Raleigh and Mako arrived at the Tokyo Shatter dome which they met with Marshal Herc and his second his in command to the new base along with showing them the rebuilt MARK 1 Jaegers they were basically the defenders squad. The jaegers have radiation shielding also they don't have any drift system built into it which he was disappointed in then he showed them Gipsy Danger 2 which looked exactly like the original except there were two gigantic guns on which Choi Tendo greets his old friends gives them hugs saying that it's great that they have returned he explains that The 2 guns on the back is a new weapon called the Hybrid Cannons which had the same power as the plasma cannons but there much more powerful than before but Gipsy Danger 2 does have the chain swords in the arms but they have a new feature which when stabbed into a Kaiju it can send 300 volts of electricity the armor is a lot tougher they also notice that Gipsy Danger 2 is bigger than the previous one to which the Colonel Gondo explains that because a category 5 Kaiju had appeared during the operation to close the Breach that the manufacturers had made Gipsy Danger 2 95 meters tall. Raleigh asked about Gipsy's nuclear reactor to which the Marshal replies that it's being delivered to them from Russia which would be here tonight so the trial for Gipsy Danger 2 would be tomorrow at 1400 hours. As Mako and Raleigh turned to the MARK 1 Jaegers they noticed that they all looked like Coyote Tango. Marshal Herc explains that because the UN didn't want to not make MARK 4 and 5 Jaegers because the cost was too high to produce Jaegers like Gipsy Danger 2 so it was either have 1 incomplete Jaeger or have 3 MARK 1 Jaegers along with Gipsy Danger 2. Mako wasn't pleased that they were have Low class Jaegers. Marshal Herc explains that we also have new pilots for them since these jaegers don't have a Drift system along with informing Mako and Raleigh that Mexico is sending another Jaeger to help them out called Jet Inferno which are 2 Jaegers that are smaller than MARK 1 Jaegers but the 2 Jaegers become one Jaeger the size of the Striker Eureka which surprises Mako and Raleigh. Marshal Herc has Colonel Gondo show Raleigh and Mako to their rooms since they may want to rest after they got here. As Dr Yamane was looking through the book of his great Grandfather he looked into his journal found that after that he turns the pages until he finds out that from Dr Kyohei Yamane joined an Organization called MONARCH where they were pictures of these strange rock type formations being sighted from 1960-1984 the rock formations look like either fins or scales but as he was looking through the pictures he notes that his Great Grandfather was saying that these unknown sightings happened in 1960 after the nuclear test in French Polynesia then he continued looking at each page with articles of a Russian nuclear submarine gone missing and more pictures of these strange rock type formations until before his great grandfather died he had said that either a new kaiju has been born or another Gojira may have been born.

That night as the Nuclear Reactor was delivered to the Tokyo Shatter dome in Hawaii a strange noise was being heard at the Hawaii Military base a giant claw burst through the ground making a hole a Kaiju had just emerged from underground the kaiju looked like a gigantic Iguana with razor sharp claws along with giant shark like fins on it back started to attack as the soldiers started shooting at the giant kaiju with fighter planes shooting at it the Kaiju's back starts glowing then the Kaiju lets out huge roar as it roared everything electrical was going out except or the flood siren which was analoged.

(Track 8 The Wave from Godzilla 2014 by ALEXANDRE DESPLAT)

as group of people were celebrating when they then heard of a small explosions coming from the Military air base a little girl turns around towards the ocean as the ocean was retreating back she heard some strange noise and as the father comes to get her a the father saw what was happening to the ocean the flood siren was going off the father runs to seek shelter from what he saw was going to happen the ocean water was now a tsunami heading towards them as some of the people were running they escaped the tsunami flood by hiding in some buildings but the flood destroys a small coastal area back then the power all around the city was going dark some people had flare guns then they shoot them off until the flares revealed a gigantic figure emerging from the ocean everybody was in shock at what they had saw a giant Kaiju that had huge scales on its back. As the giant kaiju emerged from the water the giant kaiju started to turn left while it moved left the tail of the kaiju smashed into some of the buildings leaving the area in a flood.

(End Track 8 Theme)

Meanwhile in the Tokyo Shatter dome an alarm goes off and everybody was heading to the Command center wondering what was going on when they all saw on the monitor with the Marshal was looking at the screen with what they saw a gigantic scene of destruction in the city from the surveillance plane until there was small explosions near the Military base which the plane was heading towards while showing the entire city flooded with some buildings destroyed.

(Track 9 Airport Attack from Godzilla 2014 by ALEXANDRE DESPLAT)

As the plane had arrived at the Military base the pilots saw a Kaiju attacking the Military base while being attacked by attack Helicopters and fighter planes but no damage was being done to it but then the pilots in the recon plane saw rows of a giant rock heading for it but they avoided it and the rocks looked like a row of giant scales. The Military base being devastated by a Kaiju they had no information on until the plane's camera turned towards the other Kaiju which stomped on a small row of fighter planes causing small explosions. The iguana started to roar threatening at the oncoming opponent the second Kaiju snarls then roars at the other Kaiju.

(End Track 9 Theme)

The Iguana starting to back down but then the 2 Kaiju started to fight each other with the first Kaiju trying to scratch the bigger kaiju only to be knocked down by the others claw striking it in the face only for the iguana trying to dig underground only for the iguanas tail to be grabbed and thrown into more buildings then the iguana tried to escape but the other Kaiju's back started to glow which started to cause problems or the iguana but the then the Kaiju unleashed a bright energy beam at the iguanas chest which broke into the iguana's hide and blasting it to pieces killing the kaiju in a blazing inferno. The second Kaiju then turned towards the right heading for the nuclear power plant. As the soldiers were shocked at what was happening they learned that they would have a chance against this kaiju since it just killed a smaller kaiju then it. Everybody is shocked that not 1 but 2 Kaiju that nobody has ever seen before attacked Hawaii. The Helicopter was following the Kaiju but keeping a safe distance from it should the kaiju turn around and attack them. The kaiju just reached the nuclear plant the kaiju then attacked the main reactor with its claws grabbing the reactor core to feed on it. As the kaiju grabbed the nuclear reactor core which was emitting smoke the chopper was taking photographs of the kaiju then the kaiju's giant scales started to glow again only with the mouth staying shut; during the Power plant's destruction with the Kaiju covered in smoke turning around and dropping the reactor into the sky before heading back to the sea leaving the nuclear plant devastated. Everybody at the Tokyo Shatter dome was hoping they could figure out was which category the 2 Kaiju were since the sun rose over a ruin Military base along with the nuclear plant. the UN had sent troops and medical crews with supplies to help the injured to the city with the entire world being notified that 2 kaiju were seen fighting each other at the Honolulu Military base with the first one being killed by the second one which attacked the city of Honolulu and the Nuclear power plant. The UN was going to have a discussion about the Kaiju's tomorrow. Professor Yamane had looked at the pictures of the 2 kaiju that came in with himself, Geiszler, and Hermann looking at the pictures and the footage of the Kaiju fighting each other along with the nuclear plant being raided by the surviving kaiju. Akira asked to stop the footage of the second Kaiju roaring at the iguana he had brought his great grandfather diary about Gojira or its translated name as Godzilla and compared the picture of the kaiju from the 1954 to this one along with the pictures of the strange rock formations. He then noticed how they looked almost identical in terms of the facial features then Akira Yamane looked at the dorsal plates on the picture of the articles then looked at the footage there was a resemblance but there was no way to say it. Akira decided that tomorrow's meeting about the two Kaiju so he decided to get all his notes prepared for how both Kaiju appeared even though there wasn't any new Breach. But Newt returned his focus on the first Kaiju that made land fall by looking at it through some of the skin and scales the creature had it had similar blood to the Kaiju's of the Breach but it also had a unique DNA pattern. Testing for Gipsy Danger 2 was about to be held today after both Mako and Raleigh got suited up into similar suits to their previous suits but they were both thinking of that giant Kaiju that battled the Iguana like Kaiju instead of the test. Choi Tendo was in the testing area getting everything set for the test with Marshal Herc watching hopefully that they wouldn't have trouble like last time. a test run with Raleigh and Mako begins with both pilots going through the drift seeing each other's Gipsy Danger 2 was going good all the pilots were surprised at how Gipsy Danger 2's test is going. With the pilots moving their arms at the same time Gipsy Danger 2 Moving its arms in a similar fashion so far the test was going smoothly. Newt had finished his research into the Iguana DNA and he learned that the beings from the breach left no flaws along with their monsters not having any nuclear energy Newt thought that someone had reverse engineered this kaiju but who could have the technology or the Funding to do it. After the testing with Gipsy Danger 2 Mako was exhausted while Raleigh wasn't but he was concerned about Mako because after the test she looked tried because she couldn't believe there were more Kaiju even though they had closed the Breach. Raleigh decided to take Mako back to their room so she could rest. Marshal Herc was trying to think of a how these Kaiju appeared and how to stop this new Kaiju. Hannibal Chau was relaxing at his secret facility when he saw the news of what has happened between 2 Kaiju but what he didn't know was what kind of Kaiju his Chimera created but then he looked at the other kaiju that was fighting he was interested in this other kaiju.

The Next Day the big meeting was about to begin between the UN and the Tokyo Shatter dome The US President is asking Marshal Herc where these new Kaiju came from Marshal Herc explains that Dr. Newton Geiszler has a theory about 1 of the Kaiju the other is a mystery of its own. Professor AkiraYamane explains about the second Kaiju from the footage that monster is called Gojira or as he has translated it to be Godzilla. It is a Kaiju who appeared in 1954 it was a mythology that attacked ships it was irradiated by nuclear energy from the H-Bomb tests it attacked Tokyo in 1954 it was the very first Kaiju to have appeared in the world. According to his Great Grandfathers Journal Godzilla was killed by some kind of special weapon the inventor of it sacrificed himself to destroy it. The Japanese prime minister was shocked at how this creature hasn't been seen for 73 years along with why it has returned. Akira Yamane explains he may have a theory that How this Godzilla appeared. That this Godzilla may have been awakened in 1960 after the H bomb tests in French Polynesia and he has been sighted in each different area of the Pacific Ocean also Godzilla was behind the attack of the Russian nuclear submarine in 1970 to feed off of its nuclear energy and Godzilla had moved on to the Marianas Trench where there was a large source of Nuclear energy because we had used it as a nuclear waste dump age for all the old nuclear reactor cores we had dumped to and then it had disappeared in 1984 with no sightings this new Godzilla had gone then it had gone into hibernation ever since while feeding of both the nuclear energy and energy the core of the planet. The giant earthquake last year may have played a role in Godzilla's return to the world because the Nuclear bomb that was used during the operation to close the breach 2 years ago had destabilized the fault line causing the earthquake to effect everything around that area where the Glomar Explorer was recovering old nuclear reactor cores when it happened and the earthquake may have woken Godzilla from his hibernation. It also believed that Godzilla may have sunk the American submarine that was also transporting Gipsy Danger 2's New Nuclear reactor to feed off the nuclear energy which may have affected Godzilla's height because when Godzilla first attacked Tokyo he was 50 meters tall and before it went into hibernation it was believed to be 80 meters tall but after sleeping in the Marianas Trench while feeding off the energy from both the old nuclear reactors plus the energy from the Earth's core may have increased Godzilla size to 108 meters then after it woke up it attacked the American Submarine to feed off the nuclear energy then it went towards Hawaii. Akira Yamane informs the UN that they haven't figured out why Godzilla fought with the other Kaiju and there may be no way to stop Godzilla but Marshal Herc informs them that there working on a strategy we'll explain in a bit but we haven't figured out how this iguana Kaiju showed up. The next thing they were going over was the iguana kaiju. This other Kaiju is a Category 3 we have called it Buragon. From what Dr. Newton Geiszler has examined from the Breach Kaiju DNA to our new kaiju we believe that there is a similarity between them however there is small amount of nuclear energy in this Kaiju then the previous Kaiju from the Breach showing that the DNA difference is big but the Kaiju had an Electromagnetic Pulse (EMP) similar ability to a previous kaiju they had fought 2 years ago in Hong Kong. We know that there isn't any new Breach but from what we have seen so far there could be more than this but we are going to have a search party to locate any place where it may have come from. The Great Britain minster asks for what is a strategy against Godzilla. Marshal Hercules plan is to have a few Destroyer class battleships in the pacific to keep a watch out for Godzilla or any other Kaiju because Godzilla may attack Tokyo so we will have Gipsy Danger 2 in Tokyo Bay while we will have the other Jaegers in San Francisco, Los Angles, and San Diego to keep an eye out for any other Kaiju that may attack while Gipsy Danger is battling Godzilla and civilians will be evacuated before Godzilla arrives. That is our plan to counter Godzilla or any other Kaiju. The UN agrees to the plan and 3 Destroyers are being launched to find/Locate Godzilla so they begin separating into three search areas where USS John Paul Jones will search the Northern Pacific the JDS Myōkōwill search in the middle of the Pacific and the USS Sampson will search the Southern Pacific. That night at the Tokyo Shatter dome most of the MARK 1 Jaegers had been deployed to the respective areas to keep a look out for Godzilla along with the pilots in the D77-TC Pelican drop ships designed for transporting Jaegers. Mako is watching the stars with Raleigh they're talking about how she is concerned with what's been happening with the appearance of a new Kaiju, Godzilla and much of what has been happening. Raleigh tells Mako that they will defeat the Kaiju just like they did before that same night Hannibal Chau is not pleased about this Godzilla defeating one of his Kaiju so as he looks at his project he decides to release the Kaiju eggs that have already hatched into the Pacific Ocean so now he was hopping this Godzilla could be killed by them. As many of the Kaiju were being released a recon chopper was patrolling the area around Mt Fuji to locate where the iguana kaiju may have emerged from then has found lots of Kaiju category 3-4 being released into the Ocean since the radio was out the recon pilot decided to report his findings to the Tokyo shatter dome as the chopper left the area.

The Next day as everybody is planning a plan to attack Godzilla the Kaiju alarm has been alerted to Godzilla being spotted in heading towards San Francisco they had got reports that Godzilla will reach San Francisco in 20 minutes because it will take 2-3 hours to get Gipsy Danger 2 ready but the other 2 jaegers should be there in about 15-45 minutes. The helicopter had returned from its recon to report to the Marshal. Marshal Herc is having Gipsy Danger 2 being prepared to be transport to San Francisco while Mako and Raleigh are getting suited up.

San Francisco City Bay 11:30 Am

(Godzilla's arrival theme from Godzilla 1984/ The Return of Godzilla by Reijiro Koroku)

As Coyote Tango Alpha was waiting for Godzilla it was standing guard in front of the golden gate bridge through the Main camera the pilot was sitting in the cockpit as it was waiting the pilot saw a rock formation emerging from the ocean. The ocean slowly began to rise and then fall as Godzilla emerged from the ocean mist roaring at Coyote Tango Alpha ready to fight Godzilla. Godzilla looked down at Coyote Tango then snarled then Godzilla let loose a mighty roar to challenge the mechanical humanoid. Coyote Tango Alpha locked its cannons on Godzilla and fired away with the first round of shells at Godzilla then after firing an array of Plasma Cannons and missiles at Godzilla it had no effect as Godzilla started to get angry Godzilla then attacked Coyote Tango Alpha's chest with his claws trying to make a hole into the mech but instead Godzilla attacked the Jaeger with its tail knocking it down into the Golden Gate Bridge which then collapses into the ocean Godzilla then wades into San Francisco City Bay as Godzilla stomps on Coyote Tango Alpha Coyote Tango Beta and Zeta had arrived to assist Alpha against Godzilla by firing there plasma cannons at Godzilla to get the kaiju off of Alpha which got Godzilla's attention but they only succeeded with making Godzilla even angrier Godzilla then turned towards his incoming opponents Godzilla attacked them with his atomic breath blasting them into the bay. Godzilla then grabs Coyote Tango Alpha's leg and throws it into Alcatraz Island knocking the facility down. Godzilla then wades toward the island to see if his opponent had given up. As Godzilla began charging up his Atomic Breath he turned his body slightly towards the left to see the other Jaegers getting up to get him as Godzilla turned back to his downed opponent he then attacked Coyote Tango Alpha with his Atomic breath aiming for the spot he had scratched at. As Godzilla's atomic breath hit the spot it melted through the spot breaching the heart of the Jaeger hitting the Jaegers core then the Jaeger along with its Pilot was completely destroyed in an explosion. Godzilla roared in victory at one of his foes destruction the turned towards its other opponents. At the Tokyo Shatter dome everybody saw the battle between Godzilla and Coyote Tango Alpha everybody saw the destruction of One Jaeger by this creature what could happen if Godzilla had faced Gipsy Danger 2. The battle between Godzilla and the remaining Jaegers was not looking good as Godzilla then attacked Coyote Tango Beta and Zeta with its tail knocking them down Godzilla then attacked Beta with its claws trying to dig into its chest with the Jaeger trying to get Godzilla off it but Godzilla then shredded the chest open then knocked the Jaeger down into the ocean Stomping it into oblivion until the Jaeger had so much water entering the hole Godzilla made the Jaeger then exploded leaving Coyote Tango Zeta alone to deal with Godzilla. As Coyote Tango Zeta got back onto its feet only to have Godzilla's Tail knocking it into the city on the ground as Zeta was trying to get back up Godzilla then waded onto Land where its giant feet made land fall. Godzilla then looked down at its opponent trying to get back up only for Godzilla to kick the Jaeger into more buildings until it landed near the San Francisco Baseball stadium as the pilot was also knocked out. Marshal Herc was trying to think of away to save his pilot in the Jaeger everybody was shocked at how much damage the fight between the three Jaegers against Godzilla along with the loss of 2 pilots Mako and Raleigh were shocked at how much damage Godzilla had done to them Marshal Herc had informed Mako and Raleigh that they will be deployed towards Los Angles to combat Godzilla because he was heading towards the area they asked what about San Francisco he said by the time we had sent you there it would be too late and Godzilla would have entered Los Angeles before they even got there. In San Francisco the pilot had woken up trying to get his Jaeger back up to which he did suffer a head injury only to see Godzilla charging up his atomic breath the Jaeger had lost one of his Plasma Cannons with other firing at Godzilla only for him to retaliate with a beam of Nuclear energy to destroy the remaining Jaeger by blasting the Jaeger towards San Francisco Transamerica Pyramid. After Godzilla smashed through other buildings to get to the Transamerica Pyramid Godzilla then knocked San Francisco'sTransamerica Pyramid right on top of the Jaeger destroying the Jaeger by burying it underneath the building. As his opponent had been Destroyed Godzilla then roared into the sky in victory.

(End Godzilla's arrival theme)

(Godzilla Rampage theme from Gojira/Godzilla 1954 by Akira Ifukube)

Godzilla then proceeded to attack San Francisco by destroying some building with his claws while moving towards the China town as people were running away from Godzilla's wrath. Godzilla had moved forward a little then he turned to the right then he turned back then let loose his atomic breath on more buildings causing huge flames to engulf the city. Godzilla then continued his path of destruction using his tail and claws while many people were either dead or dying at his feet. As Godzilla was destroying a city a wife with her 2 daughters was hiding in a building but Godzilla then used his atomic breath towards a couple of buildings that were in china Town. The wife was holding her daughters telling them that so they will be with daddy soon just a little bit longer. Godzilla then let loose another roar before he launched another Atomic breath at the area where the wife was holding her daughter only to see a blazing inferno around them before they met there death. Godzilla then turned towards his right and proceeded towards Los Angles.

(End Godzilla Rampage Theme)

Everybody was shocked at what has happened to San Francisco with everybody watching the destruction Akira Yamane was shocked at the disaster that Godzilla had caused in the photo of Tokyo in 1954 now San Francisco was going to look like Tokyo had only many years later. The chopper pilot hadn't seen the disaster of what had happened because he then went up towards the Marshal to report about what he had saw The Marshal was shocked at what his pilot had informed him Multiple Kaiju had emerged from Japan and was heading toward Los Angles where Gipsy Danger 2 would battle Godzilla. A few hours Later Godzilla had just reached Los Angeles after destroying many cities along the way only to meet another Metallic Humanoid machine only it was much bigger than the other 3 but it was almost his size Godzilla roared at Gipsy Danger 2 meanwhile inside the cockpit Mako and Raleigh were getting ready to fight Godzilla.

(Track 18 Go big or Go extinct theme from Pacific Rim 2013 by Ramin Djawadi)

Godzilla roars at Gipsy Danger 2 then Gipsy Danger starts to use its fists against Godzilla hitting left and right then they jump over it using Gipsy Danger 2's boasters to get behind Godzilla which they do but Godzilla tail then whacks Gipsy away from him Godzilla then uses his atomic breath against Gipsy Danger 2's Hybrid Cannons the two beams hit each other pushing both Godzilla and Gipsy Back but instead explodes sending them both to the ground in the city as the smoke clears Godzilla and Gipsy Danger are standing back up with Godzilla trying to use his tail again with Gipsy Danger 2 avoiding it but then Godzilla blasts them with his atomic breath knocking Gipsy Danger into the city as Godzilla advances into the city. Gipsy Danger then grabs Godzilla's claws as they struggle Gipsy Danger new chain sword then extends into Godzilla's arm Godzilla roars then the blade delivers an electric shock with Godzilla being electrocuted. Everybody is excited that Godzilla is being shocked until Marshal Herc says to get Gipsy Danger away from Godzilla because The Myōkō has reported multiple Kaiju are heading towards Los Angeles. As Godzilla is being shocked he begins to charge his atomic breath before Gipsy Danger could get away Godzilla uses his atomic breath to distract damage Gipsy Dangers left arm then Godzilla knocks Gipsy Danger into a building with his foot Godzilla pulls out the chain sword embedded into his left arm. Godzilla then roars at Gipsy Danger. As Gipsy Danger gets up Marshal Herc contacts Mako and Raleigh to stop fighting Godzilla and prepare for trouble because an army of Kaiju is in the area heading towards them and three battleships have destroyed some of them.

(End Go big or Go extinct theme)

Mako and Raleigh are shocked at what was coming into Los Angeles multiple Kaiju that they had fought during the wars with the Breach they each looked at each other to ponder on what to do. They were fighting Godzilla when all these Kaiju had shown up. Mako suggests to Raleigh that we should retreat before Godzilla tries anything. Raleigh then tells Mako that we'll fight the other Kaiju and after that then we'll deal with Godzilla Mako nods her head in agreement. Gipsy Danger 2 turns its head towards the airport then it advances towards the area when it encountered the Kaiju Knifehead. Knifehead started to charge at Gipsy danger only to miss and Gipsy Danger starts to punch Knifehead left and right then it fires its Hybrid Cannon at Knife head knocking it down. Then another Kaiju Otachi attacks Gipsy Danger 2 knocking it down and just as its Tail was about to stab Gipsy Danger a Blue energy beam hits Otachi knocking it into some Electric towers then explodes into pieces. Mako and Raleigh was shocked that Godzilla had just killed a Kaiju that was going to kill them. Godzilla had just turned to see an enemy attacking his mechanical enemy at first he was going to leave it but then he saw another Kaiju going to defeat the mechanical humanoid that it was fighting while defending his territory so Godzilla attacked the Monster that was fighting his opponent. Godzilla saw another monster that had a strange face. Mako and Raleigh was getting up off the ground to see a Kaiju with an Axe head axe-like feet and a tail with an Axe on it starting to fight with Godzilla. As Godzilla was avoiding the Axe headed Monster Gipsy Danger 2 then grabbed the kaiju's tail and threw it down to the ground with Godzilla giving the kaiju a kick. As the axe headed monster was trying to get up another kaiju was arriving to help out its brother but was intercepted from a blast from Gipsy Danger. Godzilla continued to fight the axe headed monster only to see another Kaiju with a sharp knife like head charging for him only for Godzilla to grab the axe like Kaiju and throw him into the charging Monster cutting the knife like monster in half killing it. Godzilla then attacked the axe headed monster with his atomic breath blasting a hole through the heart of the kaiju destroying it. Gipsy Danger was fighting off Leatherback blasting its arms off then continued to destroy it. Godzilla then fought against a giant lobster that was trying to bite into him Godzilla then grabbed the lobster with his claws then bit into the lobster then used his atomic breath blasting a hole through the kaiju disintegrating it. A gigantic fly kaiju that looked like a mix of Otachi with a knife head like tail knocked Gipsy Danger down but only to have its tail grabbed by Godzilla only to be thrown down to a couple of city buildings burying it. Godzilla then used his Atomic Breath on the area smothering the kaiju in rubble and fire. As the army of Kaiju was dwindled down to nothing multiple monster corpses the city was in ruins with Godzilla staring at Gipsy Danger who had damages and scratches.

End Theme

Godzilla then turned around to continue towards long beach. Mako and Raleigh wanted to go after Godzilla but Gipsy Danger 2 was low on power and needed to be repaired but also Mako looked exhausted Raleigh decided to not put more stress on Mako as Godzilla then turned towards the ocean while advancing through the ruins of the city to reach the harbor to return to the ocean as Godzilla left the city of Los Angeles as Godzilla waded back to deeper water Gipsy Danger 2 was on its knees watching Godzilla leave.

(Tragic sight of the Imperial capital from Gojira/Godzilla 1954 Akira Ifukube)

The next morning finds San Francisco in ruins. Hospitals overflow with victims, including some with radiation poisoning. Doctors had Geiger counters and examined the survivor's men women and children being examined with the doctors having lost of depressed faces. In Los Angeles doctors were also sent there to check on the corpses of Kaiju all over the place. Many scientists were collecting many samples of the kaiju Newt and Hermann was in the area as well looking at the damage of what had happened during the war between the Kaiju, Godzilla, and Gipsy Danger 2 while they were discussing the damage San Francisco had compared to Los Angeles. Many buildings from the city had crashed everywhere with new reporters on some of the scenes reporting of the damages that Godzilla and the army of Kaiju had created in the battle was in the millions. The death toll of people was high in the city of San Francisco while Los Angeles was also suffering from people being having been hurt during the conflicts between the Kaiju. Newt was hoping to find out if any of the Kaiju's secondary brain is intact so he can do another Drift. The Nuclear Emergency Support Team (NEST) was checking the area around San Francisco looking for survivors in both cities hoping they weren't hurt while looking around for the Coyote Tango pilots but sadly they had all died while in Los Angeles a small (NEST) team were looking at each Kaiju carcass and collecting samples of each of them that had been defeated by Godzilla and Gipsy Danger 2.

(End Tragic sight of the Imperial capital theme)

Meanwhile at the Secret Base

Hannibal Chau was observing his experiment it had started acting differently then started to go into a cocoon metamorphoses stage similar to how insects like Caterpillars become Butterflies by having a stage in-between before its final evolution while the area was big enough for it he had let the army of Kaiju with the exception of 2 to keep his creation safe from harm but by doing so he had exposed the location of his base known but he wanted Godzilla killed by his Kaiju's so he could study his DNA create Kaiju's from it then sell them at a price where the world would have weapons that could destroy any continent under their commands but he would have the main controller then he could have the Kaiju's turn on the U.N and have the world under his rule. But with what has happened he would have to wait on his creation's reawakening until he heard a strange heart beats coming from the cocoon he grinned evil and he says Welcome to the gateway to Hell and starts to chuckle.

At the Tokyo Shatter Dome Choi Tendo was busy repairing the damage Gipsy Danger 2 had from its encounter with Godzilla and the army of Kaiju Gipsy Danger 2 needed to have its Hybrid cannons recharged the chain sword in its left arm needed to be replaced the armor has been melted because of Godzilla's Atomic breath damaged as well the damage the other kaiju and needed to be replaced Choi was glad that his friends were alright but he noticed Mako was completely exhausted from the conflicts between Godzilla and the army of Kaiju. Choi was shocked when Gipsy Danger 2 entered the shatter dome it looked wrecked but as he was repairing the Jaeger it looked almost restored to what it was before it fought Godzilla and the army of Kaiju Gipsy Danger 2's second Nuclear reactor was also being reenergized because of the constant usage against Godzilla along with the army of Kaiju was draining it so the Reactor had to be recharged before being used again for combat.

Marshal Hercules Hansen and Colonel Gondo were explaining about a military operation in the area where multiple Kaiju had emerged from Marshal Herc had explained about where the army of Kaiju may have come from but they needed the Japanese Prime Minister's approval to begin a Military assault strategy. Colonel Gondo is asking permission to take charge of the mission with hope of bringing who created these Kaiju along with what his or her objective.

Mako is resting comfortably in the Medical wing of the shatter dome with Raleigh sitting in a chair next to her. Raleigh was wondering why the army of Kaiju had appeared and why Godzilla was helping them when he could have just left. Raleigh while being concerned about Godzilla was more worried about Mako she had nearly collapsed after the battle he at first thought may have been battle fatigue but it could have been more.

Professor Yamane was thinking of why Godzilla attacked San Francisco there was no nuclear reactors in San Francisco but then Godzilla was about to attack Los Angeles then it fought with Gipsy Danger 2 when they were fighting each other an army of Kaiju appeared then both Godzilla and Gipsy Danger 2 fought against the army of Kaiju.

Colonel Gondo had recruited soldiers to help in an operation to find out where the Kaiju had been born. Colonel Gondo was having two teams Alpha group would cover the base of the Mt Fuji and search for any giant holes then you will enter it and search for what we should find Echo group will accompany me into the small facility that has been located on the other end of Mt Fuji then we will contact the USS CA73 USS Thor's Hammer which is equipped with an experimental Rail gun to fire should any Kaiju get in the way.

Back in Los Angeles Newt had gotten his hands on some equipment to drift with a Kaiju that was barely alive but couldn't cause any damage as Newt was going to drift with a Kaiju Dr. Hermann was suggesting that he help him out. As they drifted with the remains of the Kaiju's mind. As they were in the drift they saw lots of eggs and a gigantic shadow of a three headed Monster which had shocked them that he was bigger than Godzilla. After they took off the drift equipment they saw what was on the horizon which was not great. They decided they needed to return to the Shatter Dome quickly as they left to get a ride in a helicopter.

As the a Pelican drop ship dropped off the soldiers into the nearby forest as Alpha team left with the assigned orders Echo Group went to the small facility where they found a huge arena which had lots of giant eggs which looked completely empty they saw Alpha Group in the area which had all of the eggs but what both groups saw wasn't good they saw a huge Diamond shape like object that was giving off a strange sound it was as if it was a huge heart beat which meant that something was inside it like a cocoon as then Colonel Gondo was surprised by who they saw in the Command center who was holding him at gun point was known other then Hannibal Chau he greeted them. Colonel Gondo read his file he was dead but then Hannibal Chau explains how he survived but then explained why they shouldn't have let his troops into the area. Then they saw 2 Kaiju emerging from the shadows around the cocoon roaring at the soldiers who were preparing to fire at them but then they felt something moving. Everybody was shocked at what they heard and saw while Hannibal Chau was grinning evil when he then announces his creations awakening was starting which the cocoon was starting to generate small electricity around the cocoon but it was giving off a huge temperature which has been expanding and giving off massive amounts of energy. Everybody there was witnessing the birth of something unnatural. The cocoon was starting to release steam from it as it did the cocoon was slowly breaking open then a gigantic dragon like head had emerged from the cocoon it had huge horns on the back of the head and red slit eyes the monster started growling then its head extended almost touching the ceiling of the mountain roaring then on the left side another head was emerging from it looking like Knife head except it had a dragon like mouth with fangs underneath the top half of Knife heads knife on the right side of the Monster the third head had just started emerging from the cocoon it had a different head then the other 2 the head had a demonic looking crustacean head but it had a similar mouth to the first 2. The three headed monster started to snarl at the soldiers but then the other 2 kaiju attacked them. Hannibal Chau started to laugh and announce his creations name Chimera Ghidorah. Hannibal Chau was about to kill the soldiers and Colonel Gondo but what he didn't know was the middle head of the three head beast approached the command center it broke into the center growling at the other soldiers then Hannibal Chau orders his pet to back away but the creature wouldn't listen to him and thus Hannibal Chau was being devoured by the monster. Hannibal Chau's men start shooting at the creature while Colonel Gondo and his men escape the facility. As Colonel Gondo and Echo Group left the facility they contact USS Thor's Hammer to prepare their Rail gun. They understood then 2 Kaiju emerged from the forest and started to follow Echo Group.

Newt and Hermann returned to the Tokyo Shatter dome in a rush to warn the Marshal. Marshal Hercules Hansen was watching the main monitor seeing 2 Kaiju emerge from the forest of the Kaiju looked like Raiju and Mutavore Newton and Dr Hermann got to the command center warning him of what that they had saw a gigantic monster with three heads in the drift but they saw the 2 Kaiju on the monitor Marshal Herc heard what they had said was also thinking of preparing for he worst.

Back at Mt Fuji Colonel Gondo was picked up by a Pelican Drop ship then orders Thor's Hammer to fire at the Kaiju and prepare for a third monster. The USS Thor's Hammers Rail gun was charging up then it fired 2 shots of Heavy metal dougston uranium bullet at the two Kaiju obliterating them but then an Earthquake had happened then Mt Fuji was shaking up when they saw another Giant monster but what they saw was a nightmare a giant Monster with three heads each one looking similar and different from one another they saw the creature had arms with claws and gigantic wings which had claw like ends the Kaiju had 2 tails. The three headed monster then raises it three heads and roars into the sky announcing his awakening.

(King Ghidorah Attacks Fukuoka Godzilla vs King Ghidorah Theme by Akira Ifukube)

The giant monster starts to move out of the crater then starts to slowly flap its gigantic wings. The USS Thor's Hammers Rail gun was charged up again but then the gun starts to catastrophically malfunction. The monster sees the ship then flaps its wings faster than starts to fly around Mt Fuji then the three heads unleashes lightning bolts from its mouths at the Rail gun destroying the Bow of the ship with casualties on the ship as people escape. Colonel Gondo was shocked that this monster called Chimera Ghidorah was bigger than Godzilla and it could be more powerful. At the Shatter Dome everybody was shocked that a kaiju could destroy their prototype Rail gun. Marshal Herc asked where that Kaiju is going only to get a reply that it's heading towards the Western Hemisphere. Marshal Herc was hoping Colonel Gondo could inform him of what kind of Kaiju could they be dealing with but then a recon plane contacted the Tokyo Shatter dome that the monster is heading for New York City. Raleigh and Mako go to the command center to find out what's going on Akira Yamane informs them of a new Kaiju had emerged from Mt Fuji and they were waiting for Colonel Gondo to give his report on what he and his troops had found out the new kaiju was heading for New York city but they have informed the president that by the time they launch Jaegers it would be too late because the creature would have left before they could get there with this new Kaiju attacking one question was what strategy would they use if Godzilla and this new Kaiju attacked.

New York City 3:00pm

As everybody was happy enjoying there day until a giant three headed monster arrives over Manhattan, starts attacking different area's with his lightning Bolts destroying the bridge and many other building like the rebuilt Twin Towers Yankee stadium. The monster then lands in Central Park then the monster continues unleashes Lightning bolts destroying every sector of New York City. The giant three headed monster then flapped his wings faster causing huge winds blowing many vehicles into other buildings the monster then destroys the library while smashing many more buildings the Monster then headed towards Liberty Island. The Three headed monster uses his claws to grab the statue of Liberty and his left head then bites into the statues head ripping the head off then chucks the head towards New Jersey and throws the rest of the statue into the ruined city of New York. As the three head monster started to fly away many people were killed or injured by what they saw

(End King Ghidorah Attacks Fukuoka Theme)

Everybody at The Tokyo Shatter Dome saw all the damage that this monster had caused if Godzilla's attack on San Francisco was anything to go by this new monster had just leveled New York City and New Jersey. Colonel Gondo got back to the shatter dome to see the ruins of New York he then reported to Marshal Herc on what he had found from his debriefing informing them that Hannibal Chau didn't get killed in the last 2 years he was also responsible for creating the Kaiju that attacked Hawaii along with the Kaiju army which also attacked Los Angeles and this Chimera Ghidorah was his creation but Hannibal Chau was also killed by his own creation. Everybody was shocked that Chimera Ghidorah was just as dangerous if not more as Godzilla.

In his office Marshal Hercules Hansen has informed the U.N about Hannibal Chau creating Kaiju along with his Chimera Ghidorah's creation and Hannibal Chau's Death. The U.N asks what his plan is and he asks if the Japanese Prime Minister would help them out with what he has planned but he also informs the French Minister about Chimera Ghidorah heading towards Paris France. The Great Britain minster says they will use a nuclear weapon on the monster while mentioning the incompetence of stopping the Kaiju Marshal Herc says that it won't work but before he can say why The Great Britain minster cuts his transmission. Marshal Herc tells the French Minister to evacuate everyone from Paris France which he has done so. The Japanese Prime Minster suggests that they use special missiles made of cadmium to fight Chimera Ghidorah which may do some damage. Marshal Herc thanks the Japanese Prime Minister for his support and that by tonight Mexico will have sent there Jaegers and Pilots so the next day they will prepare a strategy for Chimera Ghidorah while the Destroyer Class ships will keep their eyes open for Godzilla.

Chimera Ghidorah is descending towards France by the city's lights, where it turns monuments and historic sites such as the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre Museum, and the Cathedral of Notre Dame, into ruins. French fighter planes try to stop it. Though unsuccessful, they spur the creature to fly back through England, where British fighters also unsuccessfully attack. A Great Britain fighter plane carrying a nuclear missile but Chimera Ghidorah destroyed the plane carrying the nuclear missile with his lightning bolts also the Nuclear weapon explodes in the Air not even scratching it Chimera Ghidorah continues his reign of terror by heading towards England. News reporters were reporting around the ruined city of New York City being destroyed by a new Kaiju called Chimera Ghidorah they news reporters question were where Chimera Ghidorah will strike next and where is Godzilla. The Nuclear Emergency Support Team (NEST) was checking the area around Mt Fuji hoping to find any traces of Nuclear Radiation.

Marshal Herc was informed by Colonel Gondo of Chimera Ghidorah's attack in France and Great Britain's failure to destroy Ghidorah. A Pelican drop ship has just transported the Jaeger Jet Inferno which was 2 separated jaegers one looks like Chernobyl Alpha mixed with a Space Shuttle It was called Jet Sky and the second looked like a mix of Crimson Typhoon and Coyote Tango it was called Inferno Blaze. They were smaller than Gipsy Danger 2 but together they make a bigger Jaeger. The Pilots for both Jaegers John Jose and Damon Ortiz came out of the transport also they shook hands with Marshal Hercules Hansen Colonel Gondo Choi Tendo along with shaking hand with their fellow Comrades Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori. As the Pilots were talking about what's been going on Marshal Herc was thinking of a strategy to fight against Chimera Ghidorah Professor Yamane talks to the Marshal and he believes he has a theory on why Godzilla may have returned but he will announce it after the Briefing on Chimera Ghidorah. Marshal Hercules and Colonel Gondo believe that Chimera Ghidorah will head for Tokyo and with Japan giving them new missiles which are made of cadmium to fight with they can use against Chimera Ghidorah. Jet Inferno and Gipsy Danger 2 will attack Chimera Ghidorah before it gets into Tokyo. John asks would the Cadium missiles work on Godzilla. Professor Yamane says it won't work on him they ask him why it won't work. He says that the world was already imbalanced because the Breach and the Kaiju that had emerged along with the Kaiju war had made the world as it was he believes that the arrogance of man is thinking that Nature is within there control and not the other way around but Godzilla was in hibernation then was awakened by the gigantic Earthquake in 2026 that Nature has an order a power to restore Balance and Godzilla may be trying to restore the Balance but is also Nature's wrath at what we have done to it and Godzilla. Everyone believes that Godzilla was a threat just as Chimera Ghidorah is but Yamane's theories do have a point when Godzilla first appeared for the first time in 1954 before that he was only a legend Godzilla is a warning to every one of us when mankind falls into conflict with Nature Monsters are born. Everybody was thinking what if Godzilla and Chimera Ghidorah fought against each other in a city which they could fathom because if one giant monster massacred an entire city but they were more concerned with how to stop these Kaiju.

The Next Day 11:45pm

While Raleigh and Mako were getting suited up John and Damon were in there Jaegers getting into Tokyo Bay to prepare for Chimera Ghidorah's assault which would happen in 15 Minutes Mako was trying to remain focused on the mission instead of what she had found out from the Physical she had before the briefing she had gotten her answer to why she was feeling strange but should she tell Raleigh now or after the battle between Chimera Ghidorah.

Marshal Herc Colonel Gondo Choi Tendo Newt Hermann and Professor Yamane were waiting for the battle to begin everybody had been evacuated beforehand. As Gipsy Danger 2 was getting ready to mobilize Chimera Ghidorah appeared near Tokyo Bay but if it wasn't bad enough the JDS Myōkō had sent a message to the shatter dome that Godzilla was located in the Bearing Sea and is heading for Tokyo. Marshal Hercules was hoping that they could get rid of the three-headed monster before Godzilla shows up.

(Track 1 Pacific Rim (Main theme) theme from Pacific Rim 2013 by Ramin Djawadi)

Chimera Ghidorah saw three little machines started attacking the Jaegers from above with his lightning bolts from his mouths attacking them Jet Sky took off into the sky then attacked Chimera Ghidorah getting him angry Inferno Blaze and Gipsy Danger 2 were attacking Chimera Ghidorah with Plasma Cannons and Hybrid Cannons hoping to do some damage Fighter jets were also attacking Chimera Ghidorah but they had the Cadium missiles ready one of the jets were attacked by Ghidorah's tails and wings the fighter planes fired Cadium missiles around Chimera Ghidorah's chest and body hoping it would work Chimera Ghidorah then grabbed the missile with his right head and threw it into the Harbor causing an explosion. As Chimera Ghidorah attacked the last fighter jet John and Damon decided it was time to merge their Jaegers into one. Jet Sky started to transform into Another Jaeger but it was the Leg portion of it. Inferno Blaze also started to transform revealing the arms of a Jaeger with giant cannons but no sign of the head but then the 2 Jaegers combined into one and then the head revealed itself thus the giant Jaeger Jet Inferno was completed the Jaeger was 99 meters tall bigger then Gipsy Danger 2. Everybody at the Shatter dome was surprised. Jet Inferno launched Multiple Missiles and fired a beam of Plasma at Chimera Ghidorah hoping it would knocking him down in the Shibuya District which at first it did then Chimera Ghidorah emerged then unleashed its lightning bolts at Jet inferno ignoring Gipsy Danger 2 as Gipsy Danger 2 grabs a ship freighter then attacks Chimera Ghidorah smacking the three headed monster but then before Gipsy Danger 2 could go for a second hit Ghidorah used his claws to grab the freighter then whacks Gipsy Danger to the ground. Gipsy Danger 2 gets back up then fired its Hybrid Cannons at Chimera Ghidorah but all it did was make the Kaiju even more angrier because Chimera Ghidorah then wrapped its head around jet inferno and was clawing into it while biting into it trying to rip it to pieces Gipsy Danger 2 then tried to use the chain sword on Chimera Ghidorah only for the Kaiju to throw Jet Inferno into Gipsy Danger then Ghidorah blasted both Jaegers with his Lightning bolts as Jet Inferno was getting off of Gipsy Danger 2.

End (Track 1 Pacific Rim (Main theme) theme)

Chimera Ghidorah's Left head broke through Jet inferno to reveal its power core only for Chimera Ghidorah to destroy the Jaeger by blasting its core causing the Jaeger to explode destroying it. Mako and Raleigh saw that their companions have been killed by this Kaiju they get back up to fight again but Chimera Ghidorah grabs Gipsy Danger with its arms but Gipsy Danger then revealed its chains sword and cut off Chimera Ghidorah's Left arm The Kaiju roared in pain but then Gipsy Danger then Blasted the right Arm of with the Hybrid Cannons incinerating the right arm off the monster. Chimera Ghidorah in a fit of rage grabbed Gipsy Danger with its Left and Right heads and threw them into a couple of buildings knocking it on its back then Chimera Ghidorah preceded to stomp on the Jaeger in a fit of rage for destroying its Right hybrid cannons along with damage to his arms then the monster took to the sky then continuously attack Gipsy Danger with its Lightning bolts. Everybody at the shatter dome was about to lose hope because they had just lost Jet Inferno and now Gipsy Danger 2 was about to be destroyed but then everybody saw something They thought was going to make the situation worse was Godzilla had surfaced in Tokyo Bay.

(Godzilla Arrives At Hokkaido from Godzilla vs King Ghidorah by Akira Ifukube)

Godzilla had risen from the ocean then let's loose a small roar as he waded onto land and started advancing through the Shinogawa District of Tokyo then Godzilla started advancing towards Shibuya District while he was advancing he was causing small damages to the city.

(End Godzilla Arrives At Hokkaido theme)

Chimera Ghidorah stopped its assault on Gipsy Danger 2 and flew towards the Meguro district only to see an enemy foe it its territory was roaring at him the foe while Godzilla was roaring at his foe in the enemy monster land as Godzilla had stopped Chimera Ghidorah landed in the Meguro causing a small quake which had shook 2 buildings down but no effect on Godzilla then both monsters started to roar at each other.

At the Tokyo Shatter Dome everybody was shocked that both Monsters Godzilla and Chimera Ghidorah were meeting face to face each one roaring at the other. Mako and Raleigh from within Gipsy Danger 2 see from the monitors Chimera Ghidorah confronting Godzilla they see that they are roaring at each other but the idea of both monsters fighting against the other deep down they hope that Godzilla wins then returns to the sea but they remember what Professor Yamane said about Nature having an order a power to restore balance and that Godzilla is a force of Nature.

(Godzilla vs King Ghidorah 2 from Godzilla vs King Ghidorah by Akira Ifukube)

Chimera Ghidorah then attacks Godzilla with his Lightning bolts hitting Godzilla's chest then Ghidorah roars but then Godzilla counter attacks with his atomic breath hitting Chimera Ghidorah's chest Ghidorah starts to roar in pain with Godzilla roaring then Godzilla attacks Chimera Ghidorah again but the monster uses his wings to block the attack. Godzilla roars at Ghidorah before he unleashes another atomic breath Ghidorah takes flight Godzilla's attack misses. Godzilla looks up and advances as Chimera Ghidorah continuously rains down Lightning bolts which hit Godzilla and the area around him as Godzilla roars in anger at his opponent he notices that his enemy doesn't attack him when he is turning so Godzilla has an idea. As Chimera Ghidorah turns around in the air again to hit his foe with his lightning bolts Godzilla then attacks Chimera Ghidorah's with his atomic breath hitting the monster in-between the Right and Middle head making his foe angry as Godzilla was roaring at his foe Ghidorah kicks his foe into the ground. Godzilla then crashes down on top of a Subway station falling into the ground with concrete dust with Godzilla trying to get up Chimera Ghidorah roars at his entrapped foe roaring at him then Chimera Ghidorah then flies over his foe and stomps him into the ground repeatedly.

(End Godzilla vs King Ghidorah 2 theme)

Mako and Raleigh get Gipsy Danger 2 back on its feet which have been damaged with its battle with Chimera Ghidorah so it can't run but it can walk slowly they see Ghidorah stomping on Godzilla keeping the monster down. They then think of giving Godzilla a fighting chance by knocking Chimera Ghidorah Down but if they do succeed then they may be attacked by Chimera Ghidorah. Gipsy Danger 2's boaster's fire up as it heads towards Chimera Ghidorah by knocking him down.

(Godzilla vs King Ghidorah 1 from Godzilla vs King Ghidorah by Akira Ifukube)

but before Chimera Ghidorah falls to the ground he uses his right head grabs Gipsy Danger 2's left arm ripping it off then using the middle and left head attack the Jaeger with his lightning bolts striking it in the back damaging the jet boaster's bring the Jaeger to the ground face first then Gipsy Danger tries to use its Chain sword but Ghidorah then uses his left head as a sword then pierces through Gipsy Danger 2's chest missing the cockpit knocking the Jaeger down losing the other Hybrid Cannon making their weapons systems useless. Godzilla then gets up then he grabs Chimera Ghidorah's tails. Godzilla then raises Chimera Ghidorah to the air then brings him down to the ground and Godzilla continues to do this.

(End Godzilla vs King Ghidorah 1 theme)

Everybody at the Shatter dome was hoping Mako and Raleigh were ok but also hoping that Chimera Ghidorah didn't finish off Gipsy Danger 2 Marshal Hercules was concerned with but he was wondering now that Gipsy Danger 2 can't fight what can stop these Kaiju.

(Godzilla vs King Ghidorah 2 from Godzilla vs King Ghidorah by Akira Ifukube)

As Godzilla brought Chimera Ghidorah to ground one last time Godzilla then threw Chimera Ghidorah near Shinjuku as Chimera Ghidorah had landed on a few buildings then hit the ground hard. Godzilla then advanced towards his opponent through the city. Godzilla then proceeded to bury his opponent in rubble by using his atomic breath on a few buildings knocking them down on top of his opponent. Godzilla then continued to advance on his buried opponent. Chimera Ghidorah then surprised Godzilla by getting back on his feet by using his wing to help him up along with the building debris falling off of Chimera Ghidorah then Ghidorah turned around to attack Godzilla who was caught off guard as Chimera Ghidorah was attacked him by using the Left and Right heads to hold Godzilla's arms then the middle head wrapped around Godzilla's neck to keep him from moving any where while also trying to choke Godzilla as well. Godzilla was struggling to get out of his opponents grasp.

(End Godzilla vs King Ghidorah 2 theme)

Mako and Raleigh saw the fight going well against the kaiju until Ghidorah wrapped around Godzilla's neck they then try to get Gipsy Danger 2 up to help Godzilla but sadly Chimera Ghidorah attack destroyed most of the jaegers combat and movement systems along with the self destruct system were completely useless so they can only watch the battle between the two kaiju.

As Godzilla was foaming at the mouth from Chimera Ghidorah wrapping its head around him some of his foam drips from his mouth he tries to use his atomic breath but nothing is coming out instead more foam while growling some of his foam gets on Chimera Ghidorah's middle head then Godzilla tries to summon his nuclear energy again however this time as he opens his mouth small amounts of energy are being emitted as Godzilla turns his head more energy is being emitted with nuclear energy emerging from Godzilla's dorsal plates then Godzilla emits enough energy to cause a nuclear pulse with Chimera Ghidorah taking the assault of it knocking him down in his back. Godzilla uses his atomic breath on Chimera Ghidorah's chest making its way up to the middle head blasting at the neck which then causes the head to be flung into the air with the two other heads roaring in pain Godzilla then roars at his fallen foe that has a huge wound. The middle head then falls to the ground right next to Godzilla's left foot. Chimera Ghidorah then tries to get off the ground but sadly can't. Godzilla uses his atomic breath on Chimera Ghidorah's right head causing some of the Kaiju's blood coming out of the demonic looking crustacean head but some of the head was damaged but the head was still alive.

(Track 19 Godzilla's Victory theme from Godzilla 2014 by ALEXANDRE DESPLAT)

Godzilla then turns towards the middle head of his fallen foe to roar at it when he the turns towards a wounded Chimera Ghidorah trying to make an escape by flying into the air. Godzilla's dorsal plates start glowing then Godzilla uses his Atomic Breath on Chimera Ghidorah's left wing to damaging the wing bringing the enemy down to the ground leaving a crater in the city. Godzilla then uses his atomic breath on the enemy's chest blasting a hole through the chest hitting the monsters heart destroying it causing the monster to explode Chimera Ghidorah exploded causing the area to be engulfed in an explosion with Godzilla being in the epicenter of it with the area being ruined and flames. Mako and Raleigh were watching the battle as Godzilla then blasted Chimera Ghidorah's chest when they saw a bright light they took cover with Raleigh covering Mako as they ducked and covered themselves when the monster blew up. Everyone at the Tokyo shatter dome saw the explosion go off engulfing Godzilla as everybody had covered their eyes while taking cover they were hoping Mako and Raleigh were safe. The smoke was slowly dying down the area looked like a bomb went off in the city with a small lightning bolt being shot into the sky until it faded away with fire and smoke covering around the area.

(End Track 19 Godzilla's Victory theme)

Mako and Raleigh were making sure they were alright. Mako was checking Raleigh making sure he wasn't hurt but the armor he was wearing was melted by the explosion so he had small cuts on his back but he was going to live Raleigh was making sure she was okay she had small cuts on her face but she would live. They looked at the area through the monitor hoping that the battle was over.

(Track 20 Back To The Ocean from Godzilla 2014 by ALEXANDRE DESPLAT)

Everybody at the Tokyo shatter dome were getting off the ground while making sure they were alright Marshal Herc was checking on Choi Tendo Professor Yamane Dr Newt and Dr Herman making sure everybody was okay they only had scrapes on them but not much to cause a panic everybody was examining the damage through the monitors they noticed that Chimera Ghidorah was gone nothing was left but they noticed the Middle head had survived the ordeal but everybody was wondering is where's Godzilla. Shinjuku's Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building was damaged most of the top portion of the building had fallen to the ground covering most of the area which became a huge pile of debris. Mako Raleigh along with everybody at the Tokyo shatter dome saw something moving in the ruble until they saw Godzilla emerging from the debris unscathed by the explosion. Godzilla then advanced towards the crater of the explosion noticing his foe had been destroyed. Godzilla then roared in victory at his foe being destroyed. Everyone was shocked that Godzilla survived the explosion.

(End Track 20 Back To The Ocean theme)

(Godzilla theme from Godzilla vs King Ghidorah 1991 by Akira Ifukube)

Godzilla then proceeded towards the other areas of Tokyo as Godzilla headed towards the city started to destroy the city. Mako and Raleigh saw Godzilla advancing through Tokyo while causing destruction as he went through the city smashing buildings with his claws then he unleashed his atomic breath on the city causing the city to be engulfed in a sea of flames. Godzilla then reached Tokyo Diet building but Godzilla tore through the building causing more damage as he continued his destruction. Godzilla then blasted Tokyo Tower with his atomic breath destroying the tower. Godzilla then left a trail of destruction the sun started to rise in the ruined city of Tokyo. Godzilla continued his destruction on Tokyo destroying everything in his path. Everybody at the Tokyo Shatter dome was shocked at the damage Godzilla was causing smashing buildings with his claws blasting buildings with his Atomic breath turning Tokyo into a ruined city. Godzilla roared towards the sky letting his rage out on humanity while Tokyo was a scene of death and Mass destruction. Godzilla then proceeded to head towards Yokahama which leads to Tokyo Bay after leaving most of the area as a wreckage as the sun started to rise.

(Godzilla falls into Mt Mihara theme from Godzilla 1984 by Reijiro Koroku)

While the sun was slowly rising Godzilla had caused lots of damage towards Tokyo he was already leaving Yokohama and entered Tokyo Bay slowly wading back into the ocean. Mako then told Raleigh that it's her fault that they had screwed up against Godzilla and Chimera Ghidorah but Raleigh told her it wasn't until Mako told Raleigh that she was pregnant with his child he at first thought she was sick but then he put the pieces together and instead of being depressed he was happy that she was having his child. Everybody in the Tokyo shatter dome saw Godzilla leaving Tokyo in ruins as Godzilla was descending beneath the ocean waves everybody was silent watching Godzilla waist deep in the ocean until Professor Akira Yamane said that Nature has a way sometimes of reminding man of just how small he is. She occasionally throws up the terrible offspring of our pride and carelessness to remind us of how puny we really are in the face of a tornado, an earthquake or a Godzilla. The reckless ambitions of man are often dwarfed by their dangerous consequences. For now, Godzilla, that strangely innocent and tragic monster, has gone to earth. Whether he returns or not or is never again seen by human eyes, the things he has taught us remain. As he said that Godzilla then sunk beneath the ocean waves leaving the city in ruins.

(End Godzilla falls into Mt Mihara Theme)

Epilogue

December 6th 2027 Tokyo Shatter Dome It has been 3 months since the battle between Godzilla and the Category 7 Kaiju Chimera Ghidorah News reports were all over the world of Godzilla being called King of the Monsters but most of the U.N had stated that Godzilla is a Kaiju and as such is also a threat. in Tokyo the city was going under reconstruction after the battle The Jaeger program was also working hard to find new Jaeger candidates Mako took fraternity leave because after she and Raleigh were rescued she informed everybody that she was going to have a baby on the way Raleigh also took leave of absence to be with Mako when she gave birth to their baby. Choi Tendo was overseeing Gipsy Danger 2 repairs while Marshal Hercules along with Colonel Gondo was talking with the Japanese Prime minister on a new Jaeger code named Silver Dragoon. Colonel Gondo Informed Marshal Herc about the Russian Minister having a new Jaeger called Moguera prepared in case other Kaiju appeared. Professor Akira Yamane Geiszler Dr. Hermann Gottlieb was busy in Yamane's lab studying on the middle head of Chimera Ghidorah after they retrieved it. San Francisco, Honolulu, and Los Angeles were slowly beginning reconstruction. It would only take Honolulu 4 months to be restored but Los Angeles and San Francisco was going to take 3-5 years Tokyo was going to be at least 3 years to be fully reconstructed.


End file.
